L'Etoile du Matin
by Malakiie
Summary: TRADUCTION de Morning Star par Consultant by Day. C'est la suite de Hesitation ! Enfin je suis pas très douée pour les resumés alors voila lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensés ! le chapitre 2 est là !
1. Prologue

**L'Etoile du matin**

**PRÉFACE **

Ils étaient venus pour cela. Tous nos plans de soin, éparpillés comme autant de feuilles sur le vent. Ils venaient pour nous, et il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur s'est emparée de moi, et je me sentais les bras froid d'Edward me serrer plus fort.

"**Respire, Bella, amour. Respire**. "

Hystérie s'est emparée de moi - quand allai t'elle s'arrêter? Ma respiration est faible et sans profondeur, contre ma volonté, un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Je l'ai vu tourner un coup d'oeil inquiet à travers mon corps, puis vers une ombre que je ne pouvais plus voir.

"**Carlisle, on doit partir avant qu'ils nous retrouvent**." 

"**Il est trop tard, Edward. Nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant. Une fois que ça a commencé, on ne peut pas l'arrêter. Sa les mettraient en danger si on essayait de fuir.** "

"**Mais il est encore temps? Je peux le faire, tu sais, je peux** ! "

"**Alice m'a dit qu'ils sont presque ici. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, et nous ne pourrions jamais les battrent. C'est trop dangereux. Il va falloir essayer de les faire sortir avant qu'ils n'arrivent.** "

Le saisissement de la douleur semble s'estomper - ou est-ce ma conscience? Etais-je en train de perdre conscience ? Je serrai la main d'Edward tout en espérant qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

"**Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il en serait de cette…**" Je haleté, essayant d'attraper mon souffle.

"**Pauvre Bella**", a t'il soupiré. "**Je suis désolé si j'ai fait cela c'était pour toi.**" Il s'est penché pour essuyer mon front, ajoutant un baiser pour faire bonne mesure.

"**Carlisle ?**" j'essayais de le voir mais il était juste en dehors de ma vision.

"**Oui, Bella ?**" 

"**Je tiens à te faire partir.**" haletai-je. "**Maintenant, avant que les Volturi arrivent ici.**" 

"**Il n'est pas question de cela, Bella. Je resterai jusqu'à la fin.** " L'ombre flou ses déplacée, comme si il regardé par-dessus son épaule. "**Ils sont presque ici**." 

"**Edward ?**" La panique dans ma voix était incomparable.

"**Ici, amour.**" 

"**Ne me laisse pas**", j'ai réussi à étouffer un cri quand une nouvelle vague de douleur c'est propagé dans mon corps.

"**Non jamais**", a t-il promis, en serrant encore plus sa main de pierre contre la mienne.

Et puis, tous est devenu noir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**PREMIER CHAPITRE **

Je me suis réveillée avec un sourire sur le visage. Je pouvais sentir qu'il s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre, et pour une fois, je ne m'inquiétais pas de ressembler à une idiote. Notre mariage à lieu dans seulement 3 jours, et curieusement, j'étais impatiente.

Je tournais l'anneau sur mon troisième doigt, la regardant de près pour que je puisse me perdre dans une multitude d'étincelles. Peut-être que je n'avais pas surmontée la phobie de mon adolescence au statut mariée, mais j'ai dû admettre qu'il y avais une hausse de la situation. Dire "Je le veux" m'amène un peut plus vers la seule chose que je veux plus que tout au monde, ma chance d'être transformée par Edward, pour que je puisse passer une éternité à ses côtés.

Et, j'ai sourie à moi-même quand la pensée traversée mon cerveau, cela signifiait aussi la possibilité de s'adonner ma dernière demande à exercer avant de perdre mon humanité : être avec Edward, vraiment être avec lui, au sens physique du terme.

Mon esprit sauté retour à la semaine dernière dans notre clairière. La lumière du soleil a dansé à travers sa parfaite peau, tout de marbre allongé dans l'herbe douce. J'ai lentement caressé son torse avec une herbe haute que j'avais cueilli précédemment, en jetant quelque coup d'oeil à ses prunelles dorées.

"**Je**** pensais à un truque...**" J'ai commencé, en attendant qu'il réponde.

"**Qu'est ce qui a, Bella ?**" A t-il dit, en fermant les yeux et mettant ses bras derrière sa tête avec un soupir.

"**Eh bien, nous ne disposons que de deux semaines avant… jusqu'au grand jour**." J'ai mis en veille, remerciant le faite qu'il ne pouvait lire mes pensées.

"**Et par « grand jour », tu entend nos noces imminente?**" dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

"**Bien sûr. Mais je me demandais pour notre nuit de noce…** "J'ai tracé un paresseux S tendu à travers son estomac, attendant pour lui de comprendre. Son corps entier tendu, le devenait encore plus.

"**Oui? Continue s'il te plaît.** "J'ai regardé son visage pour voir ses sourcil froncés avec regard de scepticisme.

"**Ecoute moi**", j'ai commencé, en essayant de rester calme. "**Eh bien, je viens de penser que depuis le début de notre relation, nous avons consacré chaque once d'énergie à essayer de rester, en contrôle. Et il pourrait être difficile pour nous de vraiment, hum…, passé la prochaine étape, pour ainsi dire. **"J'ai senti la rougeur augmenter sur mes joues, puis la caresse de sa main froide.

"**Qu'es tu en train d'essayer obtenir, Bella ?**" Sa main a glissé en bas de mon cou, et son pouce a commencé à caresser ma joue.

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et déballa le tout. "**Peut-être que nous avons besoin de pratique. Tu sais, pour arrivé à la hauteur de...** " J'ai raté un gros souffle quand j'ai attendu sa réponse. Tous d'un coup je l'entendis rire.

"**A-tu peur que je ne puisse pas le faire, Bella?**" Avant que je puisse réagir, j'étais sur mon dos contre un monticule de mousse douce, sa main glissant jusqu'à ma hanche en me faisant arqué contre lui.

Mortifiée, j'ai essayé de revenir sur mes mots. "**Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je pense que tu… Oh, tu sais ce que je veux dire!**" J'ai senti ses lèvres froide tracée un sentier contre mon pouls sur mon cou, je soupira. "**Je****veux que ce soit parfait.**"

Il s'ais encore arrêté. Doucement, il ais remonté de sorte que nous nous retrouvions les yeux dans les yeux. "**Bella, tu sais que je ne peux pas te promettre quoi que ce soit. J'ai tellement peur de te faire du mal ; rien au monde ne serait intéressant sans toi.** "

"**Mais tu vas essayer.**" C'était plus d'une déclaration qu'une question, quand j'ai retourné son regard.

"**Oui, je vais essayer. Dieu m'aider, je vais essayer**." Il gloussa une fois de plus, puis ses yeux on flashés. "**En plus, j'aime ton idée. La pratique rend parfait, n'est ce pas ?**" Il frotta son nez en bas de mon cou et dans ma clavicule, chaque fois qu'il me toucha un frisson électrique parcouru mon corps. "**C'est exactement ce genre de pratique que tu avais à l'esprit ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? **"

J'ai senti ses mains sur ma chemise puis un petit doigt paresseux exploré l'intérieur de ma ceinture, avant de déboutonné ma chemise. J'ai frissonné, mais pas de froid.

"**Ou peut-être cela ?**" Il soupira dans mes cheveux quand il a glissé lentement sa paume sur mon abdomene. Tous les muscles de mon corps se sont tendu dans l'attente. J'ai fermé les yeux et écouté sa voix, douce comme le velours.

"**Ou cela ?**" J'ai senti le bouton de mon pantalon glissé entre ses doigts, puis il a été à son tour de me taquiner avec son toucher. Un gémissement m'a échappé alors je me suis rapprochée de lui, mes mains à la recherche de son corps.

"**Oh, Bella…**" son chuchotement était déchiqueté. Sa main libre se posa sur mon visage et il reposa son front contre le mien. Dans le silence de la prairie, on ne pouvait cacher le faite que son souffle été inégal à l'instar du mien. Il embrassa une de mes paupières, puis l'autre. Avec un gémissement, il bascula sur le dos et me laissa respiré.

"**Tu es envoûtante, Isabella Swan. Et si je pouvais mourir, tu m'aurais tué.** "

Je me rapprocha de lui, ma tête sur son torse, pas disposé à renoncer à mon avantage. "**Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?**" Je boudais, frottant sa main du bout des doigts.

"**Tu sais pourquoi !**" Les mots ont été arrachés de sa gorge, et j'ai été soudainement épinglé sous lui, encore, ses mains tenaient les miennes au dessus de ma tête. Son baiser était urgent, mais pas avec désespoir, avec désir... Sa délicieuse odeur m'entoura, et ma tête commença à tourner.

Il a arrêté et quand j'ais voulu recommencé, il a marmonné un faible grognement. "**Tentatrice**", a-t-il rigolé. Il pris ma main et la retourna pour embrasser ma paume. "**J'imagine qu'un peu de pratique n'a jamais fait de mal à personne**."

Depuis ce jour, nous avions passé d'innombrables heures dans la prairie, l'exploration de l'autre en repoussant de plus en plus les limites. Mais sans aller trop loin. Il était résolu à ne pas le faire avant notre nuit de noces.

Une frappe à la porte de ma chambre interrompue ma rêverie. J'ai basculé sur le dos, ma tête sur un oreiller. "**Entrer !**"

Alice entra, si possible, encore plus excité que moi.

"**Tu es toujours au lit ?** " Me gronda t'elle "**Il est plus de dix heures !!! Vraiment Bella, tu ne peux pas gaspiller ces derniers jours. Il y a tellement à faire!** " Suite à cela elle s'est assise au pied de mon lit, ses mains dansaient quand elle a expliqué notre longue liste de choses à faire.

Je mis mon oreiller sur ma tête, refusant d'écouter.

"**Rien de tout cela ! Sort du lit. Premier arrêt : les finitions de ta robe !**"

"**Mais elle est très bien comme ça, Alice. On peut bien s'en passé non ?**"

Elle me regardait, horrifié. "**Bella, tu est la mariée. Tu seras au centre de toute l'attention. Il faut qu'elle se soit absolument parfaite. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner s'il y avait la moindre chose ne va pas avec ta robe**."

Je soupirai, c'était peine perdue. "**Edward peut-il venir ?**"

Elle grimaça comme si je l'avais attaqué avec de l'ail et des croix. "**Absolument pas !**" Cria t'elle. "**C'est la malchance ! Arête de me taquiner, tu le sais parfaitement, il n'est pas autorisé à te voir dans ta robe avant le mariage.**"

Une question me tracassait cependant.

"**Comment le tien-tu hors de ta tête, Alice ?**" J'ai demandé curieusement. "**L'hymne National ?**"

Elle souria, se détendant un peu. "**Non. Des chants Grégorien, traduits en Mandarin.**" Elle se pencha un peut en avant un peu avant. "**Maintenant cesse d'essayer de détourner la conversation, nous avons un planning à tenir et tu dois te rendre présentable.**" Elle m'a traîné hors de mon lit et m'entraîna vers petite salle de bains puis me poussa à l'interieur. "**Dépêche toi !**" Dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

J'ai ramassé ma brosse à dents et me regardait avec suspicion dans le miroir. Les détails du mariage étaient d'une extrême importance… désormais beaucoup plus importants que mes rêveries de l'époque de la prairie. Je n'ai pas l'air d'une personne qui est sur le point de se marier. Je n'ai pas envie d'être sur le point de me mariés.

Je grimaça à ma réflexion. C'est ton choix, Bella Swan, je me suis dit sévèrement. C'est le prix que tu as à payer pour passer le reste de ta vie avec l'homme de tes rêves. J'ai brossé mes dents avec vigueur, comme si je pouvais pousser loin ses sentiments dans mon estomac. Une autre grimace dans le miroir, et j'étais à la porte.

_**ND **__: maintenant vous pouvez me laissé des reviews je savais pas que seul les inscrit pouvais m'en laisser !!! Mille excuses… alors s'il vous plait cliquez sur le petit bouton GO en bas à gauche et dites moi si sa vous plait ???_

_**Phanis :**__ merci pour ta review. J'ai essayé de tenir compte de tes conseil mais malheureusement l'orthographe et moi sa fait quinze _

_Et je suis obliger de laisser ma fic en M car la nuit de noces est bien détaillé mais je n'en dis pas plus…_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Aahh désolée !!! Je sais j'ai mit lontemps a poster mais j'avais un rapport de stage a taper (10 pages) puis j'ais eu mon bac blanc !! l'enfer quoi ! Alors veuillez me pardonnée... please_

_je voudrais remercier :_

_Diandra : merci !!! sa me fais tres plaisir que sa te plaise._

_ Cathyouchka : desolé mais pour la nuit de noce il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre._

_ Wondermarine : tu peut passer quand tu veut la porte tes grande ouverte !!_

_ Xx-murmure-xx : voila la suite !!! merci pour tes reviews._

_ Phanis : ne t'inquiète pas tu m'as fait des critiques constructivent que j'ai essayée de maitre en place, mais je suis pas sur d'avoir reussi ! enfin bref. merci pour ta reviews ! _

_et merci à tous les autres qui lisent cette fic ! dites moi si sa vous plais en m'ecrivant des reviews please !!! MERCI_

_Ah j'allais oublier : DESOLER POUR L'ORTHOGHAPHE !!! mille excuses je suis pas doué c'est comme sa !! je n'y peut rien... sniff_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CHAPITRE DEUX

Nous avons conduit jusqu'a Seattle pour les dernières finitions - c'était le seul endroit où Alice pourrait trouver un tailleur à qui elle ferait confiance pour ma robe. Je n'ai pas vue la différence dans les changements microscopiques qu'elle voulais faire, mais elle a été catégorique j'avais besoin de retouches, de toute façon j'étais ici, dans une boutique privée de bon goût, Esmée et Alice juste derrières la porte de la salle d'essayage, attendant que je sorte.

J'ai eu du mal à me regarder dans le miroir.

Premièrement, Renée n'était pas ici, et je me sentais mal à ce sujet. Non pas que c'étais très important pour moi, mais je pensais que sa ferait partie de la mère / fille expérience que je devrais faire avant de me transformée en vampire. Mais elle n'a pas été en mesure de faire le voyage jusqu'à Forks, et avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, on n'avait pas de temps d'attendre.

Deuxièmement, j'étais pétrifié. Le voile et la dentelle délicate des manches étaient si bizarres pour moi, et j'étais persuadé que j'allais finir par déchirer quelque chose à cause de mon habituelle maladresse.

Mais surtout, j'étais dans le déni. Et voir ma réflexion risquais d'emporter les derniers vestiges de cette défense.

Mais, consciente de leur attente en dehors de ma porte, je me suis redressé. Au diable le miroir, pensai-je quand j'ai poussé la porte, sans me regarder moi-même.

Esmée et Alice me regardaient avec émerveillement. Les lèvres d'Alice ont formées un silencieux "Ah."

"Quoi?" Je lui ai demandé, en regardant derière mon épaule. "Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? J'ais oubliée de mettre des boutons ?"

Esmée a délicatement posé ses mains sur mes épaules et m'a dirigée vers un miroir. "Regarde, Bella" a t-elle murmuré.

J'ai levé les yeux vers ma réflexion et ma mâchoire a chuté, aussi.

La femme que je voyais était de toute beauté, directement sortie d'un calendrier de chez Gibson Girl. **(Nda : c'est un calendrier où est rassemblé les plus belles femmes du debut des années 1900.)** Le haut col en dentelle encadrée parfaitement mon visage en forme de coeur. J'étais belle.

Alice m'a pris le bras. "Est-ce que tu aimes ?" c'est-elle enthousiasmée.

Ma voie était tremblotante "Alice, je ne sais pas quoi dire." J'ai timidement continuée à regardée le miroir du coin de l'oeil de peur que si je regardais ailleurs mon reflet disparaîsse. "Pensez-vous que Edward l'aimera ?"

"Tu plaisante ? Il va penser qu'il est mort et allé au ciel ! " rias t'elle

Esmée sourie avec indulgence. "Bien sûr, même si tu était dans un sac en jute il aimerais, ma chérie. Mais tu ais vraiment très jolie."

Un moment de vision s'est emparé de moi, quand je nous imagine en 1918, assis sur une balançoire sous un porche, nos enfants, à nos pieds.

J'ai soupiré.

"Le temps de la ranger je crois, non? Jusqu'à samedi? "

"Jusqu'à samedi " ont-ils convenu à l'unisson, en prenant possession de mes mains dans leurs mains froides, puis me donnez un instant seule avec mon reflet.

Les jours suivants sont passés dans un flou de préparation - un voyage à l'aéroport pour obtenir Renée et Phil, la vérification de dernière minute de la liste des invités et des appels à des traiteurs et des musiciens. Bien sûr, Alice à fais tout sa, mais il y avait assez de dommages collatéraux à me faire faire, pour que j'ai à peine pu voir Edward seul de toute la semaine.

Et puis c'était la veille de mon mariage. Je me rappelais de la conversation avec Charlie qui m'amenait ici ce soir...

Flashback  
[Plus tôt dans la semaine. Quand commençais à laver la vaisselle, il c'est maladroitement appuyé sur la porte de la cuisine, trop embarrassé pour dire ce qui ce passait dans sa tête.

"Alors, Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! "

Il ses visiblement détendu suite à l'invitation de dire ce qu'il pensait.

"Bella, je suppose que je voulais juste te dire que… et bien, même si j'ai eu des problèmes avec Edward dans le passé, je peux dire combien il te rend heureuse."

Pause.

"Tu sais que tu n'es obligée de l'épouser, hein ?"

Pause.

Je déposa mon torchon sur mon épaule et me tourna vers lui, une main sur ma hanche. "Papa, je sais cela. Je vais me marier avec lui parce que je l'aime et je veux l'épouser." Pas tout a fait la vérité, je me suis dit, mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir les détailles les plus sanglants de ma vie.

Il semblait vaguement déçu de ma réponse. "Bien sûr, Bella. Je sais cela."

Il a regardé vers le bas à ses pieds.

"Papa ?" J'ai attendu qu'il me regarde. "Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr, Isabella, je sais." Il m'a regardé avec un sourire maladroit. «Je suis sûr que tu vas me manquer, tu sais ?"

"Tu vas me manquer aussi, Papa." Il y avait une autre pause maladroite.

"Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'accordée une faveur?" demanda t'il en évitant de regardé vers moi. «Accepterais-tu de rester ici vendredi soir? Je sais que cela serait plus facile de passer la nuit chez les Cullen compte tenu du calendrier et tout, ou peut-être que tu souhaitais rester avec Renée pour une mère / fille chose, mais je pensais que se serais bien ont restaient ici une dernière fois, juste nous deux. "

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. "Pas de problème, papa." Il n'a pas plus simple, surtout que le temps avec Charlie sera bientôt terminée.

Il a soudain enveloppé ses bras autour de moi. "Merci, Isabella. " Il a tapoté mes bras et embrassé ma joue. "Merci d'être ici avec moi." Et avec ça il est sorti de la pièce pour regarder la TV. fin du flashback

Nous avons fini par ne rien faire cette nuit là, juste être ensemble devant la TV, moi dans mon vieux pyjama et lui dans sa chemise de flanelle et son jeans (dans son ensemble de repos ce n'est pas sont pyjama). Une fois qu'il ai monté au lit, j'ai gravi l'escalier aussi, ouvrant la porte de ma chambre pour y voir mon beau Edward qui m'attendait.

Il s'appuyai contre la fenêtre, les yeux fermés. J'ai fermé la porte et pencha mon dos contre elle, sans un mot. Il a ouvert un oeil, puis l'autre, avec prudence pour m'inspecter.

"Bella ?" Avec un mot il a demandé tant de choses. Es-tu prête ? Veux-tu vraiment passer ta vie -éternelle- avec moi ? Vas-tu fuir dans la terreur avant j'ai la chance de celebret notre amour avec un anneau et un baiser ? Es-tu heureuse ? Suis-je vraiment celui que tu veux ?

J'ai couru vers lui et il m'a pris dans ses bras, son étreinte froide chassa toutes mes incertitudes qui oscillaient dans les recoins de mon esprit.

Il pris mon visage en coupe et fouilla mes yeux. "Es-tu sûr, Bella ? Je ne veux pas te forcer. "

Je l'embrassa dur. «Tu ne pourrais jamais me forcée, Edward. Je t'ais choisi. J'ais choisis d'être ton épouse. Pour l'éternité. "

Il a déplacé son pouce à travers mes pommettes et embrassa le bout de mon nez.

"Aller au lit." Il m'a délicatement déposé dans mon lit, tirant les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton. Je ne veut pas d'une épouse endormis demain soir !" a t-il souri, il embrassa le coin de ma bouche.

"Tu ne reste pas ?" Je me suis appuyée sur un coude en signe de protestation, faisant de mon mieux pour ressemblée à ce que j'espérais être une position sexy.

"Non, je ne pense pas que ce serait bien " a-t-il dit en me faisant un clein d'oeil. "En plus, j'ai besoin de force, donc Emmett et moi allons faire un peu de chasse." Et avec cela, il était hors de ma fenêtre et disparu.

Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de Jacob. J'était surprise, j'avais réussi à le chasser hors de ma tête ma depuis la dernière visite à La Push. Ainsi que la douleur de mon coeur.

[Nous marchions le long de la plage, près de notre arbre. Je pouvais voir que de dos, le vent fouetté nos cheveux derrière nos tête. Il faisait froid, et je ne pouvais pas le toucher.

Je ne pouvais presque pas l'entendre parler à cause du vent.

"Bella, je ne comprends toujours pas. "

"Je vous l'ai dit tout ce que je peux. Peut-être que j'en ais même trop dit" je murmura, mes mots flottants dans le vent.

"Je suis heureux que tu es venus jusqu'à moi" a t-il dit se retournant pour faire face à moi. Quand j'ai levé les yeux vers lui, il y avait des larmes aux yeux.

Je me suis réveillée et m'assis dans mon lit directement avec un soupir. La déchirure dans mon coeur, la déchirure de Jacob, me brûla avec une douleur sourde. Pourquoi maintenant, de toutes les nuits ? Je partie à la salle de bain et mis de l'eau fraîche sur mon visage, me demandant si Edward m'avais vus, et s'il avait entendu ce qui se passait.

J'ai glissé dans mon lit, frottant mon visage contre la fraîcheur de l'oreiller, mais le sommeil n'est pas venu. Je me demandais ce que Jacob faisait en ce moment même – ce que faisait la meute ? Assis devant un feu de camp sur la plage, en regardant les flammes cracher des étincelles dans le ciel de minuit ? Je pensais à demain, et comment j'ai été soulagée qu'il ne serait pas là. Drôle, cependant, je me sentais triste en même temps.

J'ais eu raison de ne pas l'inviter, il est injuste de lui demander de jouer le rôle de l'ami fidèle, alors que nous savions tous deux que, dans d'autres circonstances, sa aurai été lui que j'aurai épouser. Je savais que Charlie avais trouvé bizarre que je n'avais pas invité Billy et quelques-uns de mes autres amis de La Push, mais il s'est rappeler suffisamment lontemps de la nuit blanche que j'ais eu après que j'eus finalement rompu avec les choses Jacob, pour savoir quel type de douleur quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'une invitation pourrait refaire surface.

Jacob le savais t'il ? Je me demandais. Sûrement que quelqu'un à La Push savais, et puis ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un dans la meute, ce qui signifiait tout le peloton, y compris Jacob. Troublée par cette pensée, j'ai basculé de mon côté et recroquevillée dans la position du foetus. Puis, fredonnant à moi-même la berceuse d'Edward, j'ai progressivement glissée dans un sommeil tranquille.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_voila : dans le prochain episode ... (lol) donc si vous avez bien compris c'est dans le chapitre 3 qu'il y a le Mariage ET la nuit de Noce !!!! je sais que vous l'attendez alors je vais me depechée donc il devrais arrivé ce weekend (normalement)_

_Bisous les gens et je le redit encore : laisser une petite review, svp ..._


End file.
